Brenda Bates (Creative Thoughts)
Nurse Brenda Bates was a college student at Pendleton University than became a college graduate at Ashton, and a nurse working at a mental hospital. In 1996, Brenda's life turned upside-down when her boyfriend, David Evans, died in a car accident. Michelle Mancini and Natalie Simon, who the former was driving the latter's car, partake in a prank by re-enacting the urban legend of driving their headlights off and pursuing the first driver who flashed them. It ended in disaster as David ran off the road during his pursuit of them, he died before the ambulance came. This made Brenda bitter and vengeful, as she plan to murder them based on urban legends as a way they did to David. By 1998, Brenda was attending Pendleton University and posing as a friend towards Natalie Simon. Brenda went into motion with her killing spree by beheading Michelle Mancini with an axe while hiding in the backseat of her car. Brenda's murders than started next with the people closest to Natalie and the staff of the university. Brenda planned to frame Professor William Wexler as he showed the urban legends during one of his lectures and he was the sole survivor of the Stanley Hall Massacre 25 years ago. She also developed a romantic interest with Paul Gardner who she plans to have all to herself once her plan of vengeance has completed. Upon tying up and gagging Natalie, she revealed who David Evans is and her relation towards him. As Brenda was performing the Kidney Heist, Reese Wilson, the security guard of university came and rescued Natalie, but was injured when Brenda cut her with a folding knife. As she was about to shoot him, Paul came in and told her how great her plan was, however, she doesn't believe him. When she was about to choose which one to shoot, Reese shot her with her backup gun. Natalie than grabbed the gun and shot Brenda which she fell out of the window. As Paul and Natalie drive away to find Reese help, Brenda happens to hiding in the backseat and attempts to kill them with an axe. In the struggle, the car swerves and crashes on a bridge, sending Brenda through the windshield and into the river below. Brenda is believed to be dead and she became an urban legend. It was told by Blake to another group of college students at Ashton. Though, they didn't believe him, a girl believes him, who happens to be Brenda who survived the ordeal, as she prepares to tell them how it "really goes". Years after the events, Brenda is now nurse working at a mental hospital, who happens to be caring to a convicted and committed Professor Solomon, after committing his own killing spree at Alpine University in fail attempt to get fame and revenge, who tells the professor that they have a "lot in common". Brenda Bates, along with Solomon, became victims of the Anti-Hunters where she had to place her trust in Jesse Ryan, but ended up costing her life in an effort to escape. Background Physical Appearance Brenda is young Caucasian woman. She has brown eyes and curly brown hair. When Brenda took a new identity at Ashton, she retains her physical features with only her hair being let down, straighten, and has a darker brown tone. Years after becoming a nurse, she reverted her hair color back to its original tone. Gallery Urbanlegendkillerhoodie.png|Brenda Bates as the Urban Legend Killer Brendabatesnewlookaston.png|Brenda Bates' new look when attending Ashton BrendaBatesrevealed.png|Brenda Bates showing her true colors Nursebrendabates.png|Brenda Bates back to her original look who is now a nurse Personality Brenda was once a kind and caring girl. Upon her boyfriend, David Evans, being killed in a car accident due to a joke revolving around an urban legend gone horribly wrong, Brenda became bitter and vengeful. Seeking revenge, Brenda plotted to murder those she holds responsible, with Michelle Mancini and Natalie Simon her intended targets. Although, Natalie had nothing to do with David's death, it was her car that Michelle drove, showing her hatred extends to the people that aren't fully responsible to the incident. Upon her time at Pendleton University, Brenda posed as a friendly, kind, sympathetic, and loyal friend towards Natalie, Damon, Sasha, and Parker while hiding her bitterness and resentment. She's highly manipulative and cunning, deceiving the students and staff of the university while putting up a facade of innocence. In addition to her deception, Brenda proves to be strategic, able to formulate a plan to achieve her goals by framing Professor Wexler for the murders than made it appear he committed suicide once her goal of vengeance was completed. Given her boyfriend was killed in an urban legend, Brenda's M.O. revolves around committing the murders based off urban legends; such as beheading Michelle while hiding in the backseat of her car, tying Damon to the car while he was hung from a tree, strangling Tosh while Natalie mistook it for sex, and attempting to cut out Natalie's kidneys. She'd even fried Parker's dog, Hootie, in a microwave. Also, Brenda is proven to be resourceful, after shoving a funnel down Parker's throat and pouring Pop Rocks, she than substituted soda with drain cleaner. Brenda is also shown to be cruel, brutal, sadistic, and merciless, when she cornered Sasha, she ignored her cries as she hacked her to death with an axe, and when she spotted Natalie watching helplessly through the window when she watched in horror upon witnessing her killing Sasha, Brenda mockingly waved her fingers at her. She also murdered anyone Natalie is close to or associated with to make her suffer, mainly with Damon Brooks and Tosh Guaneri. After Natalie found Tosh dead, she turn to see that Brenda left a message on the wall saying "Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn on the Light?" which left Natalie horrified. She even disregards Natalie's sorrow about the accident Michelle caused and how she felt badly she couldn't forgive herself for not stopping her. Brenda's ruthlessness extends that she'll kill who is in her way of achieving her goals, as she ran the janitor's pickup truck off the road in an effort to kill Natalie with only the janitor being killed in the crash. After revealing herself to Natalie, Brenda stated she was gonna enjoy watching Natalie bleed to death after cutting her kidneys out, she even admitted that while she was a dope in anatomy she would settle with any organ she sees first after cutting Natalie open. Brenda is quite perceptive, as she didn't believe Paul's lies and was about to shoot him along with Natalie. Even if she did brought it, it also shows that Brenda puts her own self-preservation above all else when it comes to her own goals. While she's composed and deceptive, Brenda becomes irrational, ill-tempered, and reckless when her plans don't go accordingly. When Reese barged in and was about to put cuffs on her, Brenda slashes her chest with a folding knife and shoots her with her own handgun. She even attempted to shoot Natalie, even though it wasn't an urban legend she was about to it in a desperate attempt. When Natalie held Brenda at gunpoint, Brenda charges at her which resulted in her being shot and falling out a window. This happened again when Natalie and Paul drove to get Reese help, Brenda appeared in the backseat and attempted to kill them with an axe only it ended with her being thrown out through the windshield and into the river. After to believe she died, given she escaped before the police came, Brenda attended Ashton, another university under a different identity, where she found the story of herself being told. She seems to have mellowed out as she became an urban legend herself, where she'd probably took the liking of and was about to tell the others how it "really goes" who didn't believe Blake's story. Despite Brenda's cold attitude, she seems to take a romantic interest Paula after David. At Parker's party, she was visibly upset when she caught him and Natalie kissing. When she held Natalie at gunpoint, she stated how Paul would be in her arms after once her vendetta is completed while also angrily accusing her of taking another man from her. She also shows genuine sympathy towards anyone who has committed an act similar to hers, as she claimed to Professor Solomon that they had a lot in common. Relationships Powers and Abilities High Intellect:Brenda was remarkably intelligent. It's apparent that she's smart enough to get into Pendleton University, as well as attending Ashton. She's also resourceful, as she was about to kill Parker after shoving a funnel down his throat and pouring Pop Rocks, she used drain cleaner as a substitute for soda. She was able to get around the radio station while chasing Sasha. She's also perceptive, as she was tell Paul was lying to lower her guard. She also has knowledge about urban legends. Years later, she was also able to get a job as a nurse at a mental hospital. *'Skilled Manipulator':Brenda was highly cunning, during her time at Pendleton she was able to fool the students and staff into believing she's a nice and loyal friend. She was also able to fool her closest friends while putting up a facade of innocence while hiding her bitter nature. Posing as Natalie's friend, as she committed the murders where Natalie witness Brenda puts up a false sense of sympathy. After falling into the river, Brenda was believed to be dead as she took got into Ashton without anyone knowing who she really is and, years later, became a nurse *'Skilled Tactician':Brenda was able to formulate a plan by committed the murders by reenacting the urban legends, and planning to frame Professor Wexler for their deaths. She was also able to make it look like Tosh committed suicide by slitting his wrists after strangling her. She was even able to lure Natalie to Stanley Hall and briefly made her believe she was dead. Mental Endurance:Because of David's death, Brenda was unfazed by the bloodshed she committed, showing no mercy in killing her friends while remaining levelheaded. Skilled Stealth:Brenda was hiding in Michelle's car with only the gas station attendant knowing and managed to behead Michelle. She was able to sneak into Tosh's room. She was also hiding in Paul's car in an attempt to kill him and Natalie. Athleticism:Brenda is remarkably fit. She's able to handle anyone in a struggle, such as taking down Damon and managed to hang him from a tree, breaking the radio station's window with an axe, and was even able to struggle in a brief fight with Reese even though the latter was cut by her. She was also unfazed when Sasha punched a few times. She was even to withstand being shot in the arm with some discomfort, even surviving getting shot again and falling out a window to being thrown out a windshield and falling into a window. Weapon Specialist:Brenda was remarkably skilled in a variety of weapons and other items. She's mostly skilled in wielding an axe with such a degree, enough to kill Michelle and Sasha, and attack Natalie and Paul inside a car. She's also skilled in wielding knives, as she was able to slash Reese. She was even able to use firearms, when Reese was cut, Brenda incapacitated her by shooting at her. She managed to hang Damon from a tree in a noose. Also, Brenda shoved a funnel down Parker's throat than poured Pop Rocks and drain cleaner, with the latter as a substitute for soda. Known Victims Direct/Proxy Michelle Mancini - decapitated with an axe in her car while hiding in the backseat for revenge for getting her boyfriend killed in a car accident. Damon Brooks - wrapped a noose around his neck than slammed his head against the ground to incapacitate him than tied the other end to the hitch of his car as he hangs him from a tree, and upon scaring Natalie, she'd floor it not knowing Damon was being strangled, and when she scared Natalie again, she threw it in reversed and crashed against the tree causing Damon to collide into the car's windshield. Tosh Guaneri - strangled on her bed, when Natalie attempted to turn on the lights she mistakes her screams for sexual moaning to where she than slit her wrists to make it look like she committed suicide. Dean Adams - cut his heel with a switchblade than puts his car in neutral causing it to run him down onto tire spikes, impaling his back. Hootie - Parker found the remains of his dog fried in a microwave. Parker Riley - upon vomiting in horror from finding his dog fried, Brenda bashed his head against the toilet knocking him than tied him against the toilet, she than shoves a funnel down his throat than poured Pop Rocks and drain cleaner, substituted as soda, down the funnel, poisoning him. DJ Producer - stabbed in the back with a switchblade to get to Sasha. Sasha Thomas - hacked up three times with an axe upon being cornered. Professor William Wexler - found stabbed repeatedly in Paul's car to make it look like a suicide in an attempt to frame him for the murders. Janitor - run down his pickup truck down the road in an attempt to kill Natalie with only the janitor to turn up dead in the crash. Death Signs/Clues Trivia *Brenda Bates mentions and/or reenacts several urban legends in the film. **Brenda killed Michelle while she was hiding in the backseat. She later tried to do the same to Natalie and Paul. **Brenda and Natalie attempt to invoke Bloody Mary at the entrance to Stanley Hall. **When Professor Wexler questions Brenda about eating Pop Rocks and drinking soda at the same time, Brenda claims they make the stomach and intestines burst, and mentions Little Mikey dying from doing it. Brenda later reenacts this on Parker, though, she substitutes soda with drain cleaner. **Brenda got Damon hanging from a tree while Natalie is waiting in the car below. **Headlight flashing is the central to Brenda's motive as her boyfriend, David, was killed in a car accident by Michelle and Natalie in a prank gone wrong. Brenda subsequently reenacted this on Natalie and the janitor. **After Brenda strangles Tosh, Natalie finds her roommate dead with "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?" on the wall. **Brenda reenacted "ankle slasher under the car" on Dean Adams. **A party guests at the Omega Sigma Phi party claims that the song Love Rollercoaster contains a real murder scream; when Brenda was chasing Sasha, the latter's screams for her life on air during her radio broadcast, however, the audience, except Natalie, believes she's doing this to commemorate the Stanley Hall Massacre. **Brenda reenacts the "Old Lady dries wet dog in microwave" when Parker finds the remains of his dog in the microwave. **Brenda attempts to reenact the Kidney Heist on Natalie. **When Professor Wexler discusses the babysitter and the man upstairs during his lecture, Brenda claimed it happened to a girl in her hometown. **At the end of the film, Brenda is seen wearing a blue ribbon around her neck as this is a minor reference to another urban legend about a girl whose head falls off if she removes the ribbon around her neck. *At the end of the film, when the students disbelieve Blake's story about Brenda, one of them, Jenny, jokingly claimed she's "the girl in that Noxzema commercial". Her actress, Rebecca Gayheart, did indeed appear in several commercials as a spokesperson and model for Noxzema in the early 1990s. *At the end of the film, Brenda became an urban legend. In the sequel, it was mentioned during Reese and Amy's conversation. *When Wexler discusses about the babysitter and the man upstairs, Brenda claimed it happened to a girl in her hometown, revealing she wasn't born in Melbourne. *The motto of the university on the emblem foreshadows Brenda's nature and role, reading "The Best Friend Did It" in Latin, as she and Natalie were best friends until the end. *In the sequel, during Amy and Reese's conversation, Reese recalls about a "campus serial killer who murders eight people", however, Brenda murdered nine people. *Brenda is remarkably strong as she managed to hang Damon from a tree. It's possible due to exercising from swimming as she was seen swimming in the campus' pool. *Brenda died the same way Debbie died in Saw VI. *Between Brenda became a student at Ashton and becoming a nurse, its unknown if she graduated from Ashton. In this parody, Brenda graduated from Ashton than became a nurse in the future. Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Females Category:Serial Killers Category:Fallen Characters Category:Villains Category:Lovers Category:Urban Legend Characters Category:Students Category:Criminals Category:Nurses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans